


Ugly Sweaters

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything with holiday sweaters will make my day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweaters

Clarke was having an ugly sweater party which meant as her best friend Wells had to participate. If Wells was participating then that meant his boyfriend, Bellamy, had to participate as well and Bellamy was definitely not happy about it. 

“Why do I have to wear the sweater? Can’t I just go like this?” 

Wells looks his boyfriend up and down, scanning the clothes he was wearing. He has to admit that Bellamy in a tight black shirt and jeans that clung to his butt just right was doing things to him, but he knew that Bellamy in a holiday sweater would be cuter. 

“No you can’t. It’s an ugly sweater party which means you have to wear the sweater. Now wear it.” 

Wells thrust the sweater he was holding in Bellamy’s direction, a mock pout on his lips as he looks up at Bellamy from underneath his eyelashes. 

Bellamy groans rolling his eyes and taking the stupid sweater from Wells. 

“Using your assets against me is not fair.” 

Wells just laughs watching as Bellamy strips out of his shirt and tugs the sweater on. However his laughter soon dies out when he takes in the sight of one Bellamy Blake dressed in an ugly sweater. 

Bellamy definitely did not look ugly in that sweater. Wells had gone through a lot of trouble trying to find a sweater that wouldn’t look good on his model like boyfriend. 

But the horrendous shade of brown seemed to be working for Bellamy, while the giant Rudolph, with the twinkling nose didn’t seem to deter from Bellamy’s attractiveness. 

Mumbling curses under his breath, Wells turns towards the door before saying, “If we don’t want to be late to the party, we better leave now.” 

“Wells, are you getting turned on by me in this sweater? A sweater that is actually really ugly.” 

Bellamy sidles up behind Wells, hands coming up to rest on his hips slightly, lips placed squarely behind his neck. Wells shudders, his body automatically moving back to lean on Bellamy. 

“That sweater is awful and somehow you still manage to make it work. I absolutely hate you.” 

Bellamy tilts his head forward slightly, lips landing on Wells’ skin as he presses a soft kiss to the spot that he knows Wells was ticklish at. His words are a soft whisper, “Now do you really mean that, Wells?” 

Bellamy’s hand reaches around to palm the growing bulge in Wells’ pants, his touch is soft, gentle, causing Wells to tip his head back, resting it on Bellamy’s shoulder. 

“You’re a fucking asshole.” 

“You’re the one turned on by this asshole.” 

Wells groans before turning to press his lips to Bellamy’s. Bellamy’s lips curve up slightly, as he grips Wells’ hips tightly, a moan slipping out when he tugs on his hair. Wells nips at his bottom lip, and a groan falls from his mouth. 

Ugly sweaters are stripped off, pants pushed down and Clarke’s party was long forgotten. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/)


End file.
